


In Your Arms

by Otempura



Series: Smutty oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I just really wanted to write porn, Language, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Or will it stay fandomless?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmates, This story has no Fandom, Will some fandom claim this fic as their own?, these two people could be any two people in any fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otempura/pseuds/Otempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure unadulterated lust had never felt so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

****

**Synopsis** : Pure unadulterated lust had never felt so good.

Inspiration: Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud.

* * *

 

 

Their eyes met from across the room, a quick glance that morphed into something more. Two bodies gravitated towards each other over the course of the night. Two sets of lips met in the middle of the dancefloor as their owners ignored everything around them so they could feel that one moment all the more.

He grinned at her and she shyly glanced at him from under her fringe, both feeling the blood pumping through their veins rapidly. He grasped her hands and she followed him out the door down dark city streets, dodging traffic, laughter ringing out into the night.

Into his rooms they went, hands all over each other and lips desperately seeking one another’s. She tasted of cherries and wine from that night’s festivities and he dove deeper into her mouth, tongue seeking out more of the exquisite sweet and bitter taste of her. She gasped prettily as his hands met her flesh, feeling the soft lushness of her breast in his grasp.

_Sweeting, I have you. Dear sweet love._

Words were spoken; endearments were breathed against each other’s skin and a bed found. He groaned, dragging his groin across her cloth covered hips and she responded in kind. He caressed her sides, gently guiding her thin dress up her body and over her head.

She blushed, fully exposed to him as she tried to cover her perceived imperfections but all he could see was perfections. The paleness of her flesh contrasted to the soft smattering of hair across her skin in such beautiful faultlessness that he had to hold in the emotion clogging his throat. He lowered his head to her curved stomach and ran his tongue across the smooth terrain before him, nipping at her hips and leaving his mark upon her flesh.

She squirmed in his grasp as he moved up her body to pull a pert nipple free from its restraining confinement, cupping the breast and flicking his tongue across his prize. He felt her stiffen beneath him, body arching and he pushed her back down, covering her smaller frame with his own as he continued to knead her breast and lathe her nipple with his mouth.

He could hear the mewling and felt pride, for that was something he caused. He pulled his mouth from her breast with a soft pop and caught her eye for a second time that night. Her beautiful brown eyes were clouded with lust and her lips a ravaged red from the biting she had done as he serviced her chest.

He ran his thumb across her bottom lip and down to her jaw so he could lift her face to him. He suckled upon her lip, one hand gently cradling her face and the other fisting in her silk like curls. He had her body straddled as they unloaded their passions against one another.  

_Touch, I need to touch you!_

She grew impatient, and she pushed him away from her. She pulled his shirt from his trousers and yanked it roughly over his head, hands finally able to meet the taut muscles of his chest. She explored his chest, and marveled at every dip and crevice she found and mapped across his body. Her gaze caught his belt and she hesitated, once more looking up at him endearingly.

He kissed her again, reassuringly. He held her body in his grasp, so much smaller than his own rigid physique, all soft curves and gentle sways and awed that he could hold such a being in his arms. He pulled back from her and raised himself from the bed and her warmth.

Slowly, ever so slowly he unlatched his buckle, pulling it from his trousers. His eyes never left her face; he gazed at her face from her flushed cheeks to her eyes, wide as saucers as she in turn took in every inch of skin that was revealed to her. He finally unlatched the button and allowed his trousers to pool around his ankles, hands moving to his pants.

Finally, torturously he released his cock to the air, stepping out of his trousers and underclothes and advanced upon her once again. He could see how her breathing had picked up as he once again straddled her, reached around her to pull apart the clasps of her bra before moving down her body to yank at the silky piece of cloth blocking him from viewing her most intimate place.

She quivered beneath him, hands moving to help her out of the last of her clothing.

Words must have been exchanged, pulled from his very soul and given to her but he would be hard pressed to remember them later. He could feel the love, strange as it may be and quick as it set in, burst from his chest. It was a heady feeling and it made him feel immeasurably good.

She clenched her fists in his quilts and he held onto her hips as his head moved down, down, down. He could smell her scent even stronger as he got closer to her intimate bits. Finally he faced her and they both grew still. He breathed in her sweet scent until finally he braved a touch of his mouth to her.

She shuddered beneath him, as he drug the flat of his tongue across her lips, again and again and again. He explored every bit of her he could reach, dug as deep as he could go and then attempted to go further. He gathered her juices upon his face, uncaring at the mess until finally he circled her clit, sucking upon it, tongue swirling around the rounded head drawing a strangled gasp from her.

His hands reached up to once again feel at her breasts, fingers pinching at hardened nipples as he worked over her clit, readying her from entry of an entirely different sort. Her body convulsed under his ministrations and he allowed himself once again to feel pride at the pleasure he was bringing this beautiful creature. His heart and spirit soured as he pulled away to look upon her face and found naught but ecstasy meeting him there. He could feel his shaft hardened to an almost painful state and found himself earnestly hoping she would soon be ready for him.

He placed his touch to her folds and held it there, silently asking her permission for him to penetrate her. She pulled him into a kiss, never minding the lingering juices upon his lips and her own taste upon his tongue. Slowly, he breached her body with his third finger and allowed the rest of his palm to rub further upon her clit.

She thrust her hips upon his hand and sucked his tongue into her mouth so dirtily that he was hard pressed to wait another moment to allow her body to adjust to his one finger before adding another. When he did she sighed and he set to work, scissoring his fingers in her body, stretching her for him so as not to cause any discomfort when he could finally sink his cock into her body and thrust his way into her soft velvety insides.

She pulled apart from his kiss with a moan, head thrown back as his searching fingers found a spot within her that caused her the most pleasure. He stroked that spot with single minded determination, watching her come apart in front of him with her legs splayed wantonly head thrust back and her back arched.

Her body grew tighter and tighter and he worked her faster and surer, palm brushing her clit and fingers circling that spot inside of her.

_More, I need more!_

Grunting, he pulled his fingers from her ignoring her sharp protest. He placed her head upon the pillow, smiling at her soft sound of realization as he pulled her hips up and legs apart. She moved and braced her body upon her forearms, thrusting her hips towards him, straining for what she knew he was about to give her.

He took a few bracing breaths before spitting upon his hand and rubbing his agonizingly hard cock with the liquid and lining it up with her quim. He stroked her thigh in comfort as he gradually breached her with his dick.

They both stilled as he slid home, fully sheathed within her. The completed feeling he got as he was blanketed by her warmth was incomparable. No other woman had ever managed complete him like this before, no other woman had ever managed to lure him to bed with a simple glance from across the room and had certainly never managed to bring forth such love and possessiveness in a matter of just one night.

_But then, those other women were not his soulmate._

They both felt something click and lock into place between them at that moment and they both pulled apart from each other only to thrust back together mere seconds later. He groaned in satisfaction, and rolled his hips languidly, building in her what he was hoping to be a truly life changing mutual orgasm. She rolled her hips to meet him with each and every thrust, squeezing her walls tighter with every smack of skin against skin. The dizzying sensation of so much pleasure urged them onward until they were both rutting together shamelessly. He draped himself over her back, thrusting still so that he could sink his prick into while rolling her breasts in his hands and mouth at her neck.

They both groaned as his tongue licked at her ear, before his mouth once again moved to nibble at her neck, teeth growing more forceful with each nip. Finally, after a particularly forceful thrust, where he penetrated her as deep as he had yet and held himself there, he bit into her flesh forcing a thrilled scream from her.

He resumed their frantic coupling, loosing himself as he sucked and licked at the mark he left on her skin. He could feel his completion building, and he thrust faster, rolling their bodies together harder and faster.

His left hand reached down to play with her clit as his right hand slid down her sweat soaked arm to hold her hand in his tightly. Her breathing grew ragged and her gasps grew louder. Her moans became lewder until at last he felt the chaotic convulsions that signaled she had completed. He followed her shortly, growling his pleasure into her ear with a last thrust before spilling into her. Her cunt sucked it all in, spasms pulling more and more of his seed from him until they both collapsed upon his bed, quivering messes.

He held her tightly to him, softening cock sliding out of her body, fluids cooling upon their skin as they both caught their breath. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder and she held his hands in her own, clutching them to her breast. Neither of them was willing to let go of the only person who could fill the emptiness inside of themselves after finding one another.  

She made contented little hums as he breathed in her scent, vowing never to let this moment go; never to let her go. He’d keep her right here like this in his arms; smiling, he thought that wouldn’t be too much a hardship and she agreed, thinking the same thing as him. They shared a last kiss, before drifting off to a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue who I want these two people to be. I originally planned for it to be a Doctor Who smut scene between the Eleventh Doctor and River Song but I didn't really think it fit them. I figure it could be a Sirius/OFM character story with a follow up story afterwords; possibly leaving a child to go to school with harry, but I don't know if I want to dedicate myself to a story like that. 
> 
> I've only ever written Naruto, Harry Potter and one failed attempt at Doctor Who fanfiction, and this one doesn't really fit in any of those places. 
> 
> Either way, tell me what you think!


End file.
